Plastic containers, especially blow molded plastic containers in larger sizes, are frequently desired to be placed in coolers or refrigerators in different orientations. For example, it may be desirable to place the container upright, or it may be desirable to place the container on its side.
It is desirable to provide a plastic container that is readily suitable for such different orientations. The label panel should be suitable for such different orientations. Similarly, an integral handle should preferably be provided that is readily usable when the container is placed in such different orientations.
In addition, the plastic container as aforesaid should have a good wall structure suitable for hot filling without wall bulging and with good wall rigidity.
Accordingly, it is a principal objective of the present invention to provide an improved plastic container suitable for placement in different orientations.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a plastic container as aforesaid with two label panels, one of which may be readily seen when the container is placed in different orientations.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a plastic container as aforesaid with a good wall structure suitable for hot filling without bulging.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.